


i've fooled u all this whole time my tru otp is jonghoodie

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Jonghoodie au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT5, Other, Polyamory, jonghoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: literally this is just a fic about jonghyun stealing everyones hoodies nd being cute uwu with pictures of all the hoodies bc those are v important lmaoalso u kno what makes this like 100x better is if u imagine him with heart eyes contacts like((tw eye horror ish))but brown instead of pink bc he loves his brown eyes“Hey,” Minho says, stern voice made entirely unconvincing by the tiny upward curve of his lips. “That’s my hoodie,” he says. Jonghyun giggles and blushes, guilty.“It’s so nice,” he smiles, reaching up to pap his sleeve-covered hand against Minho’s chest.tumblr





	i've fooled u all this whole time my tru otp is jonghoodie

[x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/46b7dc83e4b81fd9cae2b7642781a00e/tumblr_o82uauyvmG1swe7aoo2_1280.jpg)

Jonghyun hums a sweet song to himself as he rifles through the coat rack, pulling back thin jackets and heavy coats until he finds the hoodie he was looking for. He carefully hangs all of the clothes on top of it on one arm, unhooks it, and then gracelessly flops them back on. With a less musical hum, he struggles to fix them up with one hand, twitching and pulling them until they look relatively nice again. Good enough. He goes back to his song as he wiggles into the hoodie he picked out, popping his head out of the collar with a happy breath.

The material is soft, the sleeves extend passed his fingers and the hem drops almost to his knees, and when he looks in the mirror by the door, the black material makes the pink of his hair pop and the bold white lettering makes his softer highlights stand out. Nice. He flutters himself down the hall and into the living room. Minho is sitting on the couch when he passes; he pauses his trip to the kitchen for just a second to give him a cheery wave.

And then Minho puts a stop to his trip entirely by reaching out for his wrist and tugging him into his lap.

“Hey,” he says, stern voice made entirely unconvincing by the tiny upward curve of his lips. “That’s _my_ hoodie,” he says. Jonghyun giggles and blushes, guilty.

“It’s so nice,” he smiles, reaching up to pap his sleeve-covered hand against Minho’s chest. “It’s so _long_ ,” he says. It feels like a dress and it’s making him feel all warm and snuggly on the inside. Minho chuckles softly and wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s waist.

“That’s because _you’re_ so small,” he says. He squishes Jonghyun gently until he squeaks and wiggles, then lets go. “Small and adorable,” he says. “All of my clothes are too big for you.” He reaches behind Jonghyun to fix up the hoodie and Jonghyun hums, pleased, when his hands brush the skin of his neck.

“I know,” he says. “That’s the best part.” He is small and adorable and swamped in his tall datefriend’s clothes. Minho shakes his head fondly and pushes him out of his lap.

“Don’t get it dirty,” he says. Jonghyun nods that he understood and flutters away, papping Tae in the face with his long sleeves when he passes vim coming out of the bathroom.

~

[x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1925346a0f64e56b5fdfabd099f9a15f/tumblr_o82uauyvmG1swe7aoo7_1280.jpg)

Jonghyun thinks he’s in love with himself right now. He keeps smiling, keeps doing little blushes and giggles every time he glances up from his laptop and sees himself in the mirror across from the bed. He is the sweetest babe in the world right now, and he is one hundred percent positive that the hoodie he’s in is the cause.

It’s dark and warm and simple, with just one statement written across the chest: “You are super duper cute.” Jonghyun hides his face in his hands as he reads it another time. That’s him. He is super duper cute. Looking back up, he gently pokes the popout smileyface flower next to the words. He loves this thing too. Normally he would think it was tacky, but when he’s feeling this bright and bubbly everything is wonderful to him.

He shakes himself away from his reflection and looks back to his laptop. He can't get lost in himself again.

After another very cute hour, the bedroom doorknob rustles for a second and then Key comes in, bag over her shoulder and water bottle in hand. Jonghyun smiles at her and gives her a little wave, sitting up straighter in his excitement.

“Hi Gwiboonnie,” he chirps, bright and peppy but still low enough that he won’t hurt her usual after work headache. She waves tiredly back and shuffles into the bathroom to wipe off her makeup, and then Jonghyun wiggles to the side in bed happily to give her room to flop down next to him.

“Hey Jung,” she mumbles. Jonghyun smiles and pets her fluffy blonde hair gently. She yawns, wraps her arm around his waist, and nuzzles his side; her cheek brushes the flower on his hoodie and she leans back, face scrunched into a tiny frown. “What--hey,” she says, frown growing larger and eyes narrowing. “This is _my_ hoodie.” She props herself up on her hand and glares at Jonghyun; Jonghyun blinks, cheeks blushing pink, guilty.

“Um,” he says. “Yeah?”

_“Junghee,”_ she whines, sitting up fully. “I told you to stop taking my clothes.”

“But it’s so _good,_ Kibummie,” Jonghyun whines back. He sucks his hands into the sleeves and clings to the collar, pulling it up to cover his mouth defensively. “It makes me feel so cute.” Her eyes squint even more at his tiny voice, frown hardening.

“Why do you only call me Kibum when you want something out of me?” she asks. Jonghyun looks away and hisses a curse. Frick. She’s caught him.

“Because you always think I’m cuter when I call you that?” he says quietly. She huffs at him and he winces. Just because he’s small and sweet it doesn’t mean he won’t resort to cheap tricks.

“Stop wearing my shit,” she repeats clearly. “You always stretch out the shoulders.”

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that,” Jonghyun says, suddenly remembering the thing he’s been forgetting for weeks. He frowns at his shoulders now, at how the material is stretched thin over his broad frame, definitely wider than Key’s. “Can you buy bigger shirts?” he asks. “These are kind of uncomfortable.” He turns his pout to her; she has her eyes closed and is in the middle of taking a deep breath.

_“Stop fucking wearing them then_ ,” she hisses, and wrestles him out of the hoodie with aggressive efficiency.

~

[x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6b6b04a553f6e6baf955ac70570f9c1d/tumblr_o82uauyvmG1swe7aoo1_1280.jpg) \- [x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/70755c76f6ecbe993db229828aaf903a/tumblr_o82uauyvmG1swe7aoo6_500.jpg)

“Is that mine?”

Jonghyun looks up from the cute earrings he was browsing through, then over his left shoulder, and then his right, and then his left again. That’s when he catches Jinki trying to switch over to his right shoulder, trying to follow him and be where he can see them. They both pause for a second, figuring out what just happened; then they're breathing out soft little chuckles at what a mess that was.

“Is what yours?” Jonghyun asks, smoothing his smile down so it’s not so big. Jinki reaches out and bats at one of the hoodie strings dangling in front of Jonghyun’s chest.

“This,” they say. Jonghyun looks down at the thick light blue material. Oh.

“Yeah,” he grins, looking back up. Jinki grins back.

“I was wondering why it looked familiar,” they say. “It looks cute on you.” Jonghyun’s smile grows wide again and he covers his face gently. Frickie.

“Jaaay,” Tae’s voice calls then. Jonghyun peeps over Jinki’s shoulder to see Tae trying to scan the rest of the Forever 21 they’re all wandering around in at the mall. Ve calls out for Jonghyun again, stretching out the letter more insistently this time. Jonghyun paps Jinki’s arm gently and wiggles around them to cross the store.

“Yes, my lovely QPQT?” he asks, draping himself over Tae’s shoulders and nuzzling a smile into ver neck. Key is there at the same clothes stand so he reaches out and pokes her cheek to say hi. Tae fluffs a hand through his hair and gestures at a hoodie ve has unfolded on top of the others.

“What do you think?” ve asks. Jonghyun hums, leaning closer to get a good look at it. It’s black and thick with a cool design on the front and “clarity” written under it. The hood is nice and wide; not one of those trash hoods with tiny holes that make him feel suffocated. He wiggles his hand into the sleeve to feel up the inside, humming at the soft texture.

“I like it,” he says.

“Big enough for you?” Tae asks. Jonghyun purses his lips and squints at it for a moment, tilting his head. He kind of likes his things to be a bit baggier, but he knows Tae doesn’t like how that feels. He nods.

“Yeah, I think so,” he says. Tae hisses in victory and drapes it over ver arm.

“Nice,” ve says. “Thanks, J. I’m gonna get it.”

“Why do you need _her_ opinion on _your_ hoodie?” Key asks. Jonghyun looks up at her with a pout and Tae looks up at her with a shrug.

“They’re gonna wear it anyway,” ve says, and pulls verself out of Jonghyun’s hold to take it up to the register.

~

[x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c486d8d20fc4f5ce825f73006f44021c/tumblr_o82uauyvmG1swe7aoo5_400.jpg) \- [x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/259fe4aece2ec51b4812599067e4bd4e/tumblr_o82uauyvmG1swe7aoo4_1280.jpg)

Jonghyun chews on his thumbnail, knees drawn up to his chest as he stares at the tv. This is so good. So important. His lesbian baseball gems are being super gay and he doesn’t care if he’s already seen this episode of Steven twenty times. He’ll watch it on his deathbed if he wants to.

Hands on his shoulders make him start and squeak; looking up, he relaxes when he just finds Jinki behind the couch and smiling back at him in apology. Okay then. They’re cute enough to let that slide. He shushes them gently, pointing a tiny finger out of his hoodie sleeve at the tv. If it’s not urgent they can wait four minutes until the episode is over. Jinki agrees without a word; their hands stay still for a few moments and when they do start to move, it’s in a backrub. Jonghyun smiles lazily as his babe works out little knots under his skin. Massages from Jinki are always the best.

When the commercial finally hits, Jonghyun looks up to smile at Jinki and ask what they want. Before he can even lazily hum out the words, Jinki crouches down and presses a kiss to his lips. Oh. Nice. He kisses back easily, sifting his fingers through Jinki’s hair. Before long Jinki has circled the couch, pushed Jonghyun back against the armrest, and fit themself between his legs. Jonghyun very much likes the direction this is going in. He hooks one leg around Jinki’s thigh, tugging them closer with a hand around their neck. He lets Jinki’s tongue into his mouth with a soft groan and lifts his arms easily when Jinki starts pushing up his clothes.

The hoodie comes off first. Jonghyun closes his eyes and keeps them closed after it lifts off of his head, expecting either more kisses or his shirt to follow. He waits, but they never come; after too many seconds, he opens his eyes with a pout. He sees Jinki just popping their head out of the hoodie that they just took off of him.

“Heyyy,” he whines, grabbing the fabric lightly and tugging. Not fair. Jinki gives him a smug little smirk and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

“Sorry,” they say. “I wanna wear this to the movies with Minho. And it’s mine. So I can take it.”

“Jinkiiii,” Jonghyun whines, but Jinki leans down and kisses him again.

“Shh,” they whisper. “Shh. Look.” They pull back and grab something off of the opposite armrest. “I brought you compensation,” they say, holding it up. It’s another hoodie: the same thickness and texture as the one they just took, but what really makes Jonghyun light up is--”Pink!” Jinki says brightly.

“Pink!” Jonghyun exclaims happily, and reaches out to grab it. “Aaahh,” he says, a happy drawn out noise as he pulls it over his head and pulls the hood up. “Pink,” he smiles. Already he feels cute as a button. Jinki smiles back and gives him one last kiss.

“See you later,” they hum, and leave with a little wave.

(Later, Jinki comes back with Minho on one arm and Key on the other. Key takes one look at Jonghyun and huffs angrily that the hoodie is _hers_ , and demands to know why the fuck he’s wearing it.

“I thought it was Jinki’s,” Jonghyun says defensively, throwing an accusatory glare at his partner. He’s stopped wearing Keys after the last time.

“I thought it was _Tae’s,_ ” Jinki says, looking very confused and very guilty.

“Take it off, _now,_ ” Key demands, already grumping forward.

Minho just rolls his eyes and takes his own hoodie off to pass to Jonghyun.)

~

[x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/737928da88f143d4d926b13ab15a8651/tumblr_o82uauyvmG1swe7aoo3_500.jpg)

The sudden rustling of Jonghyun’s laptop makes him blink, confused, hoodie string falling out of is mouth, until there’s a sleepy noise from the other end of the couch. That’s when he remembers, and he laughs softly at himself as he looks down there to see Minho finally waking up from his nap. He picks his laptop up off of Minho’s legs so Minho can finish his post-nap stretching without sending it to the floor. When Minho rubs his hand over his face and sits up straight, Jonghyun lifts one hand to fix some stray hairs on his head and the other to bring his hoodie string back into his mouth. Minho glances at him and smiles, sleepy and lazy, but then does a doubletake with a little frown.

“Who’s hoodie is _that_?” he asks, confusion clear even in his sleep husky voice. Jonghyun looks down at it, the thick stripes, the fun colors, the warm red of the pocket.

“Mine,” he says, fiddling with the red trim. It’s one of his favorite and he’s glad that Minho has noticed how cute he--

“No it’s not.” Minho’s skeptical frown makes Jonghyun frown. What the fuck.

“Yes it is?” he says. He knows his own clothes.

“You’re not wearing _your own_ hoodie,” Minho tells him, deadpan in tone like he knows Jonghyun better than Jonghyun knows himself or something. Jonghyun frowns more and opens his mouth to reply, but then Tae’s voice cuts in.

“They have their  _own_ hoodie?” ve asks, blinking up from their phone in the armchair with confusion. “No way.” Ve looks completely serious in ver bewilderment and Jonghyun scowls.

“I--”

“Jonghyun’s not wearing someone else’s hoodie?”

“What the fuck is _that?_ ”

Two more voices join in; Jonghyun looks up to see Key peeping in from one side of the kitchen doorway with wonder and Jinki peeping in from the other side with a grimace. He huffs at all of them and crosses his arms up tight.

“I _do have_ my own clothes,” he grumbles. He points at the hoodie string in his mouth, all chewed up and damp. “I don’t chew on _your guys’s_ strings,” he points out. He’s not some kind of asshole. “This is mine.” It’s been his for like, six years. At least.

“I mean,” Minho hums. “It’s not huge.”

“It’s too baggy to be mine,” Tae says.

“It’s not tiny, either,” Kibum says.

“It’s fucking hideous,” Jinki frowns.

“Fuck you guys,” Jonghyun grumbles. He doesn’t see why they need to prove to themselves that it’s not any of theirs when he’s literally telling them that it’s not. He curls his knees up to his chest, pulls the hoodie up, and yanks the strings tight so the hole gets as small as possible, then crosses his arms around himself and nestles into the corner of the couch with a grumpy little noise.

Not five seconds go by before a large weight that he knows is Minho is draping itself over him. He whines and wiggles; Minho nuzzles his shoulder and drops a kiss there.

“You’re super adorable,” he sings quietly, squeezing Jonghyun tight. Jonghyun humphs. Then more arms with small hands wrap around him and strawberry-scented hair nestles its way under Jonghyun’s chin with a breathy laugh.

“Super sweet,” Tae hums, words vibrating against Jonghyun’s neck. Soft hands rub over his back and smooth over his muscles.

“A super babe under all the layers,” Jinki adds. And then, big hands and thin arms coil all the way around him and tug him off of the couch. He lands with an _oof_ on top of Key, who wraps her legs around Jonghyun as well and nuzzles the side of his head.

“Super duper cute,” she whispers.

Jonghyun does his best not to blush under all of the flattery and ultimately fails when the other three pile on top of him and add even more compliments to the list.


End file.
